


nothing can stop me now…

by Dreamdarling84



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 07:32:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12383703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamdarling84/pseuds/Dreamdarling84
Summary: ...cause I don't care anymoreAlayne visits with Petyr Baelish after the feast and her dance with Harry Hardyng.





	nothing can stop me now…

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this brief scene after recently re-reading the Alayne chapter from Winds of Winter. 
> 
> I hesitate posting this it because you know my writing it is never good enough.

     “Father...” she called out as she walked into his solar.  She found him sitting at his desk, a cup of wine in his hand. 

     He looked up, “You should be in bed, sweetling. You’ve had a long night and you need to be well rested for tomorrow.” 

     “I know but I hardly saw you tonight." 

     He smiled and stood, “I did not want to distract you. You were quite busy dancing with one knight after the next.”

     “And Harry danced with me just like you said…” she replied as she walked over to him.

     “And?”

     “I thought it went quite well.” she said as she took a seat on the long chaise by his window.

     “Did he request to wear your favor in the tourney?” he asked as he sat down beside her.

     “Yes he did right before I left him. I told him no that I had already promised it to another. While we danced I asked him about his other women to see if he would lie out of shame but he did not. The woman expecting his child is named Saffron… the daughter of wealthy spice merchant in Gulltown.  I teased him told him that when we wed there would be no more Saffron because I will be all the spice he'll ever want.” 

     Lord Baelish laughed loudly with his whole body.  She doubted anyone had ever made him laugh with such exuberance and so freely which only made her confidence bloom even more. “He’d probably never met such a clever, beautiful girl. Tell me who will wear your favor? ” 

     “Petyr Baelish Lord Protector of the Vale of course.”

     He cocked an eyebrow, “That isn’t really what you told him.” 

     “Not out loud but in my heart I said it…” She mocked him. “I didn’t tell him who. I left him to wonder.”

     “I’ll have someone first thing in the morning.” 

     “I must confess. I enjoyed it very much.” she said in a hushed voice as if confessing a sin, her eyes cast down at her hands, her cheeks starting to feel flushed.

     “What did you enjoy... dancing with a handsome up start squire?”

     “No not that.  I didn’t truly believe I could sway him after he was so rude, but once I was dancing with him...I felt like the player and not the piece for once.”

     “Yes. You did very well...you’re a quick study.”

     “I have to admit it was a little disappointing to attend such a lavish feast, dance with so many young men and not have the evening end with a kiss. Not even once on the cheek.”

     She looked up to find him rapt, his gaze fixated on her, a longing gradually infecting his usually unshakeable, cold green eyes, “That’s the same look you had on your face that day when we built that silly snow castle...”

     He stayed silent, “After Harry and I are officially betrothed you won’t be able to look at me like that anymore.” she sighed not sure why she felt like provoking him.  

_      “  _ What about when we are all alone.”

     “I would  _ never _ betray my future Lord Husband but...how can I deny The Lord Protector of the Vale something so harmless after all he has done for me.” she replied as she leaned in closer to him, closing the space between them only slightly, just enough so he could catch the scent of her hair, feel a small hint of her warm breath on his skin.

     So many odd feelings were invading her senses. There was a nagging need to exploit the yearning he mistakenly exposed to her in the snow that day.  A surge of confidence that left her wanting to push a little more. For now Petyr worked with her towards a common goal, they were both looking in the same direction but for how much longer? Ultimately he would always do what was in his best interest. It would sting to have the apprentice overtake the master but it had to be done...how else was she to survive. But beyond strategy and survival her small victory with Harry also left her feeling unsatisfied. So much sport and fun and no gratifying climax. As she sat across from Petyr Baelish who was attempting not to stare at her like a starved man...she was certain he would give her what she sought.  

    “Go ahead…I think you deserve another kiss.” she whispered as she grabbed his hand in hers and brought it to her cheek

    “Why do you think I deserve a kiss?” he asked

    “That lemon cake was very thoughtful.” 

     “Did you enjoy it?”

     “Yes...it was completely ridiculous, quite a sight.  It tasted delicious. The trouble you must have gone through.” she sighed as she pressed her cheek against his hand. 

     “You had your fun with Harry and now you want to have your fun with me…” he said as he intently watched her kiss the palm of his hand.

     “I offer you a taste of devotion, some pleasure and what do I get in return...suspicion.” she sighed as she leaned in closer, her bottom lip almost touching his but not quite, a faint sensation.   He was tentative, holding back on purpose so she boldly bit and licked at his lower lip. That was enough to spoil his discipline, unable to oppose her any longer. His hand swam up into her hair and his lips finally took command aggressively pushing and pulling against hers. She clung to him once again relishing her capacity to elicit such a reaction from a man as astute and uncompromising as Lord Petyr Baelish.

     “Dear Alayne…” He said as he pulled her away, wanting to put everything back in it’s proper place. “I think you’ve had enough excitement for one night.”

     “Yes of course Father.” she replied as he stood, and made his way back to his desk. 

     She watched him walk away from her, fixing his stiff tunic, gently straightening the elegant mockingbird pin on his collar. Eventually she stood and  followed behind him, wandered over to his side as he reached for quills and shuffled papers.  He looked up at her as she leaned down and brought her lips to his ear, her cheek pressing against his,  “Something tells me Harry will never kiss me half as well as you do. Does that please you, Father?” she could feel him tense, his heavy breath against her neck. 

     “Goodnight, Petyr.” she said right before placing a kiss on his cheek, the sense of satisfaction she sought hitting her squarely in the chest as she pulled away from him.   _ He’ll be more careful from here on out. It won’t be this easy to work him up next time _ .  But then again like her dear father said she is a quick study.  

 


End file.
